


Сантехника вызывали?

by lara_alexandr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: Собственно, всё в названии.





	Сантехника вызывали?

**Author's Note:**

> Долгое и нудное ПВП с претензией на сюжет.

Нахальный солнечный луч скользнул между неплотно задёрнутых портьер. Бодро пробежался по толстому пушистому ковру и вспрыгнул на кровать. Перебрался на подушку и сразу перепрыгнул на вторую. Поиграл в густых платиновых прядях спящего, огладил чистый гладкий лоб и принялся щекотать ресницы. 

Спящий недовольно поморщился. Фыркнул раз, другой. Зарылся носом в подушку. Поняв, что от нахального гостя не отделаться, сладко потянулся и открыл глаза.

Драко Люциус Малфой изволили проснуться. 

Вздохнув, Драко перекатился на свободную половину постели. Подушка была приятно-прохладной. Под щекой хрустнула записка: «Ушёл на пробежку. Зайду за круассанами. Люблю, целую, Гарри». 

Драко улыбнулся, отбрасывая легчайшее пуховое одеяло. Постель ещё хранила следы ночных забав, а тело приятно ныло.

Ох, как же Гарри любил его ночью. Долго, сладко. До крика. 

Драко закинул руки за голову, нежась в утренних лучах. Зажмурился, вспоминая. Снова потянулся, прогибаясь в спине. 

Гарри не будет час, как минимум. Сначала пробежка, потом Поттер зайдёт в их любимую пекарню, а там в это время всегда очередь за свежей сдобой. Значит, пока Драко может либо полениться в ванной, чтобы встретить Гарри свежим и сияющим, либо немного поиграть. И встретить Гарри распалённым, чтобы получить очередную порцию роскошного секса. Драко любил чувствовать острый мускусный запах Поттера после занятий спортом, ему нравилось цепляться пальцами за влажные бицепсы, слизывать терпкий солёный пот с сильной шеи, пока толстый член Поттера поршнем ходит в его заднице. 

Пальцы как будто сами собой скользнули вниз по вздрагивающему от предвкушения животу. Драко словно дразнил сам себя, избегая налитого члена и поджавшихся яичек, но лаская припухшие края ануса, потирая и слегка царапая короткими ногтями, от чего слабые пока ещё искорки удовольствия простреливали тело. Без смазки не слишком приятно, и Драко достал из ящика прикроватной тумбочки почти пустой флакон. Ещё бы! Они во Франции жили уже десять дней и всё это время трахались, как оголтелые кролики. Лови момент, как говорится. Особенно тот, когда над душой не стоят папа Люциус с мамой Нарциссой и Северус с его замечаниями. Кто ж знал, что профессор умеет так качественно подъёбывать. 

К дементорам родителей и крёстного!

Драко обхватил ладонью изнывающий член. Поддал бёдрами, трахая собственный кулак. Чёрт! Большой палец прошёлся по атласной головке, оглаживая, цепляя дырочку уретры. Драко чуть выгнулся, зажмуриваясь. Было хорошо, но всё равно мало. Указательный палец легко скользнул в анус. И сразу второй. И даже трёх было мало. После Гарри. После его тяжёлого налитого члена, с лёгкостью раскрывающего под себя Драко, неутомимо трахающего его зад. Драко представил влажное сочное хлюпанье, шлепки плоти о плоть. Рука заскользила быстрее. Мало, чёрт побери! Мало!

Драко пережал член у основания. Ему хотелось кончить, но не так. Чуть отдышавшись, он выдвинул нижний ящик тумбочки. Из целого вороха игрушек Драко выбрал одну – вибратор яркого розового цвета с ребристой поверхностью. Гарри обожал смотреть, как Драко трахает себя этой штукой. Поттер покрывался рваным лихорадочным румянцем, глаза из-за расширившихся зрачков становились совершенно чёрными, а толстый крепкий член наливался каменной твёрдостью. Гарри пристёгивал Драко к кованому изголовью наручниками, максимально широко разводил его молочно-белые бёдра и принимался играть с кнопками в основании вибратора – добавлять и снижать скорость, доводя Малфоя до исступления, когда хочется кончить так, что в ушах звенит. А кончить невозможно, из-за шнурка, туго охватывающего член у основания. Поттер не любил специальные кольца, но обожал замшевые и кожаные шнурки и ленточки, чтобы с поистине дьявольской улыбочкой в нужный момент медленно потянуть за болтающийся кончик и дать Драко выплеснуться. А потом Поттер придвигался к изголовью, упираясь коленями в матрас по обе стороны груди Драко, и начинал дрочить себе резко и мощно, и кончал с рычанием, глядя, как мутное белёсое семя капает на лицо Драко.

От ярких воспоминаний стало жарко. Драко спихнул на пол мешающееся одеяло. Ему хотелось ёще больше пространства на и так не маленькой кровати. Он широко раздвинул согнутые в коленях ноги и уже приставил к анусу головку смазанного вибратора, когда в голову пришла идея. Драко щёлкнул пальцами, наколдовывая в изножье кровати большое зеркало, висящее так, что он мог видеть и свою раскрытую промежность, и то, как девайс будет погружаться в его тело. Под спину пришлось подложить обе подушки, иначе было жутко неудобно. 

Тяжёлые ночные шторы разъехались в стороны, повинуясь ещё одному щелчку. Золотой дождь солнечных лучей широким потоком хлынул в комнату, безжалостно разгоняя интимный полумрак. Драко, ослеплённый на мгновение отражением, зажмурился. Пришлось перелечь так, чтобы зеркало не ослепляло потоком солнечных зайчиков, зато теперь всё было видно как на ладони – и покрасневший, блестящий от смазки анус, ждущий, чтобы его заполнили. И поджавшиеся яички. Драко смотрел, как указательный палец миллиметр за миллиметром исчезает в горячей жадной дырке. До самого основания, а потом Малфой вынимает его и вставляет уже два. И снова наружу и внутрь. И ещё раз, и ещё. 

Драко смотрел, как краешки ануса двигаются вслед за пальцами – то выворачиваются наружу, то прячутся внутрь. Внезапно его пронзила мысль – всё это видит Гарри, когда трахает Драко. От осознания этого Драко едва не кончил. Он тщательно облизал головку вибратора, щедро смазывая слюной. Немного картинно, словно играл для невидимого зрителя. А потом приставил, наконец, гладкую головку дилдо к анусу, чуть надавливая. Драко нравилось это пограничное ощущение – когда всё должно вот-вот случиться. Он нажал на основание вибратора, медленно, но верно вводя его в своё тело. В коридоре скрипнула половица, и Драко низко гортанно застонал, наслаждаясь чувством заполненности.

Малфой уже потянулся к кнопочке «пуск», дабы в полной мере предаться счастью самоудовлетворения, когда в ушах громко и настойчиво зазвенело. И вовсе не от удовольствия.

Дверной звонок разорвал утреннюю тишину коттеджа. 

 

***

 

Первое, что увидел Драко, открыв входную дверь – оранжевый форменный комбинезон, лямки которого лежали на широких плечах, буквально облитых белоснежным трикотажем майки с короткими рукавами. 

Драко отступил чуть назад, позволяя себе рассмотреть визитёра. Тот был сложён, как бог. Жуткий комбез это только подчёркивал – длинные сильные ноги, узкие бёдра и талия, и плечи, на которых хочется повиснуть и никогда не отпускать. 

\- Сантехника вызывали? – белозубо улыбнулся гость и смачно выдул пузырь из жевательной резинки тошнотворного розового цвета.

Бейдж, прикреплённый к правой лямке, гласил: «Анри». У Анри густые, чуть волнистые волосы до плеч, яркие зелёные глаза, а губы такие, что Драко немедленно хочет увидеть их растянутыми вокруг своего члена. 

\- Мсье! – Анри звонко щёлкнул пальцами. – Сантехника, спрашиваю, вызывали? 

Драко судорожно порылся в памяти. Вчера Поттер говорил что-то такое про забившуюся раковину в гостевой ванной. 

Чёртовы Забини с Финниганом!

Сначала заявился Блейз весь в соплях и с воплем: «Он меня не лююууубиит!» под охреневшим взглядом Драко повис почему-то на шее Гарри. Потом припёрлось это ирландское недоразумение, и они с Забини рычали и орали друг на друга, запершись в гостевой спальне, а потом мирились так, что стены тряслись. Кончая в ту ночь в третий раз под жуткую какофонию из стонов, воплей и скрипа кровати, Драко впервые в жизни задумался – что же такого в этих проклятых гриффиндорцах особенного, что у честных слизеринцев клапана напрочь сносит. 

Отчалили Забини с Финниганом на следующее утро вусмерть затраханные, но счастливые, оставив после себя в хлам разгромленную комнату и забитую непонятно чем сантехнику. 

Ролевые игры, чтоб их!

\- Вызывали, - Драко неопределённо махнул рукой. – Раковина. Там. 

Сантехник весело хмыкнул. Уголок чувственного рта дёрнулся:  
\- Ну, показывайте своё «там». 

Драко показалось или это был намёк?

Анри перешагнул порог, протискиваясь мимо замершего столбом Драко, обдавая запахом разгоряченного утренним солнцем тела и туалетной воды. Чужое дыхание на мгновение обожгло щёку, и волоски на загривке Драко встали дыбом.

\- А ничё так, - Анри одобрительно осмотрел прихожую и прилепил жвачку прямо на дорогущие шёлковые обои, за которые Малфой в своё время заставил Поттера выложить хуеву тучу галеонов. Во рту у Драко пересохло – неотёсанные брутальные деревенщины всегда были его слабостью. 

Непринуждённо насвистывая Анри двинулся вперёд – он как будто знал, куда идти. Малфою ничего не оставалось, как запереть дверь и двинуться следом.

Он внимательно смотрел, как Анри натягивает перчатки и звякает инструментами, бросая при этом на Драко такие взгляды, что у Малфоя коленки подгибались. Воздух вдруг стал горячим и густым. Драко смотрел, как вздуваются и перекатываются мышцы под смуглой кожей, как натягиваются оранжевые штаны, облепляя округлый упругий зад и сильные бёдра. Драко всё чаще и чаще облизывал пересыхающие губы, даже не задумываясь о том, что завтра они покроются запёкшейся корочкой.

\- Мсье? – Анри медленно выпрямился, голос его стал низким и хриплым. Он выронил какую-то странную штуковину, и та с противным хрустом приземлилась на пол, от чего по керамической плитке зазмеились тонкие трещинки.

Драко не обратил на это никакого внимания. Собственная кожа стала как будто мала, где-то внутри зажглись тысячи крохотных звёздочек. Они кололи и жалили. Дышать стало тяжело. Тончайший шёлк кимоно был словно неподъёмная глыба. Даже воздух казался свинцовым. 

Анри понятливо усмехнулся и стянул чёртовы перчатки.

Сука!

Драко смотрел, как тот неторопливо моет руки. Тщательно намыливает, взбивая перламутровую пену. Пальцы у Анри длинные и гибкие, не толстые и не тонкие, со слегка выступающими костяшками. И Драко чуть не заскулил, так ему захотелось почувствовать их в себе. Он неловко переступил босыми ногами и схватился за косяк. Повёл плечом, от чего ворот кимоно распахнулся шире. Тонкая ткань скользнула с плеча, обнажая часть груди с розовой пуговкой соска.

В следующую секунду Драко показалось, что на него налетел торнадо. Анри оказался близко-близко, нависая и давя своей мощью. Он почти касался кончиком носа носа малфоевского. Широкие ладони лежали на шее Драко, а большие пальцы поглаживали чувствительные местечки за ушами. 

\- Нарываешься, сучёныш? – прошипел Анри прямо в губы Драко.

Он не мигая смотрел Драко прямо в глаза, и за человеческими, невероятно красивыми чертами, проступало нечто звериное. Первобытное, страшное, тёмное. Соблазнительное. 

И Драко согласно опустил ресницы.

 

***

 

Солнце всё так же заливало спальню. Зеркало парило, а прямо в центре кровати валялся розовый вибратор. 

Драко напрочь забыл о нём, когда понёсся открывать дверь. 

Сзади к нему притёрлось горячее сильное тело, а на ухо мурлыкнули:  
\- Мсье любит пошалить?

Драко задницей чувствовал чужой стояк, он откинул голову назад, позволяя Анри пройтись губами по своей шее, сомкнуть зубы там, где пульсирует под кожей горячая алая кровь. Драко знал, что останется след и будет гореть несколько дней, но ему сейчас на всё было плевать. 

\- Ну, так как? – шептал ему на ухо Анри, посылая по телу сотни мурашек. Он обнял Драко поперёк груди левой рукой и принялся теребить правый сосок – тянуть и выкручивать. Так, что вся кровь устремилась прямиком в пах. Член уже давно стоял как каменный, а в голове было восхитительно пусто.

Единственное, о чём желал сейчас Драко, быть заполненным до отказа горячим толстым членом. Чтобы давило и распирало, и чтобы удовольствие мешалось с уколами боли, рассыпая искры наслаждения по всему телу.

\- Смотри, - прошептал ему на ухо Анри. – Смотри, какой красивый.

Они стояли прямо напротив парящего зеркала, отражаясь в нём почти в полный рост. Пояс от кимоно давно уже где-то потерялся, и тонкая ткань распахнулась, обнажая вполне себе рельефные грудь и пресс, и истекающий смазкой, как будто прилипший к животу, член. 

\- Смотри, - повторил Анри, обхватывая пенис Драко вместе с тканью кимоно. 

Драко смотрел, как двигается рука Анри, как багровая от прилившей крови головка то и дело показывается среди шёлковых складок. Это походило на изысканную пытку – нежная ткань по нежной коже. 

Сквозь полуопущенные ресницы Драко смотрел прямо в глаза отражению Анри. Там, в пронзительной зелени, полыхало всё пламя ада. 

\- Хочу трахнуть тебя, - лихорадочно шептал Анри, ни на секунду не переставая дрочить Драко, то слегка сжимая головку, то опускаясь к яичкам. – Хочу вставить тебе до основания. Заполнить твою маленькую жадную дырку. Хочу, чтобы кончая, ты орал моё имя.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Драко.  
\- Скажи. Скажи мне это.

Драко ужом выскользнул из объятий Анри, сказал, не мигая и глядя прямо в глаза:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты засунул свой хер в мою задницу. Выебал так, чтобы я имя своё забыл. 

Анри криво ухмыльнулся:  
\- Сладкий любит грязные разговорчики? Может, вместо задницы мне трахнуть тебя…

«Если он скажет «ротик», я врежу ему по яйцам», - молнией мелькнуло в голове Драко.

\- …в глотку, - продолжал Анри. Драко с шумом втянул воздух. – Спустить глубоко в горло. Выебать в рот так, чтобы ты назавтра не мог произнести ни слова. Чтобы твой муженёк уяснил раз и навсегда, что такое сокровище нельзя оставлять в одиночестве.

При упоминания Поттера Драко вспотел, похолодел и снова вспотел. Чёртов Герой моментально поймёт, чем Драко занимался в его отсутствие. Поймёт и накажет так, что Драко неделю себя помнить не будет. 

\- Сам виноват, - вызывающе фыркнул Малфой. Глаза Анри потемнели – то ли от ревности, то ли от бешенства.

Точёные ноздри дрогнули, а верхняя губа вздёрнулась, обнажая почти нечеловеческий оскал. Где-то внутри широкой мощной груди рождался низкий звериный рык.

Драко практически рухнул на колени, придавленный небывалой мощью, разлившейся магии. Потянулся к застёжке комбинезона. Чёртов Анри не утруждал себя ношением нижнего белья.

Налитой член качнулся навстречу Драко. Рот Малфоя наполнился слюной при виде всего этого великолепия. Он уже потянулся вперёд, чтобы обнять крупную головку губами, когда Анри отстранился и кивнул в сторону кровати.

О, да! 

Драко не без театральности скинул осточертевший халат и забрался на постель, опираясь на широко раздвинутые колени. Прогнулся, опуская голову на скрещенные руки. Бесстыдно выставляя себя во всей красе.

\- Детка, - восторженно выдохнул Анри. – Видел бы ты себя.

«Видел», - чуть не ляпнул Драко, но задохнулся словами, когда Анри пальцем провёл по его промежности от яичек к анусу, вставляя внутрь большой палец, а остальными массируя за поджавшейся от возбуждения мошонкой. 

О, чёрт!

Этого было катастрофически мало. Драко судорожно двигал бёдрами, желая большего. Он замер в предвкушении, когда палец покинул его анус. Но вместо члена внутрь ввинтился горячий настырный язык и принялся обхаживать края дырочки снаружи и внутри, жадно причмокивая и щедро смачивая слюной. Драко готов был спорить на что угодно, но он слышал сытое урчание партнёра. А потом Анри принялся дрочить ему. Быстро и жёстко, а на простату уже давил палец, массируя в такт движениям ладони на члене. И Драко кончил с глухим воем, вцепляясь в простыню зубами. 

Анри не дал ему ни секунды роздыха, вновь вламываясь в его задницу. Крупный тяжёлый член ворочался внутри, устраиваясь, давя на чувствительную после только что пережитого оргазма простату. Было больно и неприятно.

\- Ещё, - почти рыдал Драко. – Ещё! – кричал он, до упора насаживаясь на член Анри. 

Анри натягивал его жёстко и беспощадно. Точно перчатку, что мала на размер. До невыносимой боли стискивая пальцы на молочно-белых бёдрах, расцвечивая пурпуром синяков. Драко будет холить и лелеять их, сладко замирая, от пронзающей боли при прикосновениях. А когда следы сойдут – потребует новых. 

Анри таскал Драко по всей кровати, вертел, как куклу, то практически складывая пополам, то разводя ноги настолько широко, насколько это возможно. Клеймя зубами и губами шею, плечи и грудь. Глядя, как пионами расцветают метки.

\- Мой, мой, мой! – как заклинание твердил Анри, нанизывая Малфоя на свой член, точно бусину на иглу.

\- Твой, твой, твой, - рефреном бормотал Драко, еле ворочая языком в пересохшем рту

Драко то горел, то покрывался ледяным глянцевым потом. У него совершенно не осталось сил, чтобы подмахивать, и Малфой сдался на милость победителя, позволяя даже не трахать, а драть себя, как распоследнюю блядь. В заднице царило настоящее адское пекло, а собственный, совершенно не возбуждённый член безвольно болтался. В его глову ещё успело прийти совершенно идиотское: «Как бы не оторвался», когда Анри за спиной рявкнул что-то совершенно невразумительное, впечатываясь в Малфоя по самый корень, а Драко скрутило в невероятной судороге, прогибая в спине. Заставляя анус пульсировать и сокращаться так, словно он хотел выдоить Анри досуха. Драко чувствовал, как горячее густое семя заполняет его нутро. 

\- Гарри!

В голове точно взорвались все звёзды вселенной. 

 

***

 

Очнулся Драко от того, что кто-то целовал его лицо. Касаясь едва-едва.

\- Я отключился? – пробормотал Малфой, не без труда приподнимая веки.  
\- На пару секунд.

Драко казалось, что его тело звенит. Вот тронь и раздастся хрустальный перелив. Он кое-как сел, уставившись в никак не желающее исчезать зеркало. Отражение было восхитительным – букеты багровых меток на бледной коже горели, ослепляя. Он коснулся укуса со следами зубов на правом плече. Тело отреагировало мгновенной сладкой судорогой, поднимающейся снизу. Драко со свистом выдохнул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, запрокидывая голову и ведя плечами.

\- Драко.

Драко обернулся. Поттер лежал на спине, запрокинув руки за голову, и улыбался.

\- Было хорошо, - Драко скользнул вперёд, осёдлывая Гарри так, чтобы не потревожить натруженный член. Склонился низко, заглядывая в невозможные зелёные глаза: - Я люблю тебя.

Прижался губами, вкладывая в поцелуй все свои чувства, с восторгом ощущая пылкий ответ. Они целовались долго, вкусно. Лаская друг друга кончиками пальцев. Не с намёком на продолжение, но успокаивая тот пожар, что разожгли. 

Нацеловавшись вдоволь, Драко выпрямился, ухмыляясь:  
\- Понравилось?  
\- Спрашиваешь! – хохотнул Гарри.   
\- Отлично, - Драко цапнул с тумбочки пергамент со списком, половина которого уже, впрочем, вычеркнута. – Так. Очередной пункт долой. Дальше у нас, - он задумчиво постучал карандашом по губам, - доктор и пациент.  
\- Проктолог, надо полагать, - фыркнул Гарри.  
\- Можно медсестра и пациент, - Драко выглянул на Гарри из-за свитка, вопросительно приподнимая брови.  
\- Чулочки тебе пойдут, - кивнул Гарри, поглаживая бедра Драко, поднимаясь от колена всё выше и выше, прямо к гладко выбритому лобку.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - Драко шлёпнул его по руке. – Есть ещё начальник и секретарь, профессор и студент, аврор и Пожиратель, Волдеморт и пленный маггл.  
\- Чегооо? – Поттер выпучил глаза, забывая, что ещё мгновение назад хотел завалить Драко, собираясь предложить поиграть в оборотня и жертву – не кусаю, зато зализываю до оргазма.   
\- А что? – состроил невинную мордочку Драко. – В мэноре есть чудесная пыточная с дыбой. Я уже велел Кричеру там всё прибрать, почистить и смазать.  
\- О, боги! – Гарри распластался на простынях, раскидывая руки в разные стороны. – За что мне это?! - и, не дожидаясь пока Малфой соизволит обидеться, опрокинул его навзничь, нависая сверху, выдохнул: - Я когда-нибудь с тобой хуй сотру, Драко. У меня чуть яйца не лопнули там в коридоре, пока ты тут с резиновым хером игрался, а потом вилял передо мной в своём ебучем халате. Я хочу тебя. Слышишь? Я – Гарри Джеймс Поттер – твой муж, хочу тебя, Драко Люциус Малфой. Тебя, а не чёртова сантехника-профессора-секретаря.  
\- Да.

 

***

 

Определённо – пятая годовщина свадьбы удалась.


End file.
